Human's Scourge: Name pending
by Castiel Novak-Winchester
Summary: When many Star Fleet bases are under attack by some human experiments who do they call to help handle the situation? Captain Lucas Riker and Commander Raven Aeon of the USS Starfire. Follow the crew on a mission of exploration, danger and romance.
1. Prolouge: Going down?

**A.N: **This Star Trek fanfic is set around the time of TNG. If I mess up anything at all, please feel free to tell me. This does not have anything to do with the USS Enterprise at all so don't go asking about it, this ship's name is the USS Starfire.

* * *

><p>"All auxiliary engine power failing!"<p>

"We've lost the shields!" "We have enemy torpedoes coming up on our right side!"

"Auxiliary engine power is at 30%, no, make that 20%!"

"Enemy torpedoes will hit within 1 minute!"

"Captain, what should we do?" "Missiles will hit in about 40 seconds!"

"Power down to 5%!" "Captain, we're going down!"

"Everyone; prepare for impact! Raven, get the crew to the cargo bay."

"What about you Lucas?"

"Never mind me, just go." The captain pushed the intercom button on his control panel. "Starfire, this is the captain, as you can see we are about to be hit by enemy torpedoes, again, I advise all of you to get covered with something to protect your head. It's going to be a helluvan impact."

"5 seconds to impact! 4, 3, 2..."


	2. Chapter 1: It's on the news Sheila!

**A.N: **This chapter doesn't focus on Captain Riker or Commander Aeon but rather two other individuals. Please feel free to tell me if I am doing anything wrong or making any mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Breaking news this Monday evening as we begin our broadcast; the Federation ship the USS Starfire's transport ship has gone down over the Lacuna Sea last night after being hit by rouge torpedoes. The torpedoes are believed to have come from the rebel group L.F.C run by the infamous Patrick Fitzgerald. No one knows the whereabouts of the rouge ship or of the transport ship. Now over to Ryan Yuyuka who is at Lacuna Sea where it all happened; Ryan?"<p>

"I'm here at the Lacuna Sea where the USS Starfire's transport ship went down early last night. People say they saw three torpedoes headed for the doomed ship just as it was about to cross the water to launch out to the base out on the moon. They say that they saw a big flash as the torpedoes impacted, lots of smoke started to billow out from the engines of the Federation ship. No one saw any one take actions as they started to plummet. No parachutes were seen. We believe that all of the crew is dead. Rescue efforts have been underway since early this morning and they will continue to look for the ship and all of its crew. Back over to you Lucy." Kevin Aeon turned off his television and scowled. He had heard enough bad news lately and this was not going to help. Kevin got up off the couch and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, got a can of sprite and sat down at his computer desk by the fridge.

"Now to business." He said as he turned the ancient machine on. The computer gave off a beep and the login screen popped up.

"Name and number please." The computer stated in monotone female voice.

"But Sheila, you know me!" He laughed. "Alright, alright, Lieutenant Commander Kevin Aeon, 65094."

"Password please Mr. Aeon." Sheila said.

"Starfire." Kevin replied; the computer beeped again and his homepage showed up on screen. He clicked on the chat window, signed on the federation chat server, and double clicked on Admiral Fidge's name.

_LC Kevin: Have you gotten any more information Admiral?_

_Ad Mitchell: Yes_

_LC Kevin: Was it the L.F.C?_

_Ad Mitchell: Yes, we have strong beliefs that it was Fitzgerald and his crew. We believe that they are a group of Augmented Humans who have rebelled against the Federation for creating them. This of course is untrue in the sense that we made them; it was the scientists, not us, who created them._

_LC Kevin: I know about the Augmented Humans; I was one of Federation overseers in the new project that was launched 20 years ago. If they are Aug-Men then we are in some serious trouble for letting them escape our facilities. _

_Ad Mitchell: I wish that you wouldn't use that tech speak on me..._

_LC Kevin: Sorry, I forgot how it muddles your old brain, Aug-Man is short for Augmented "hu"Man_

_Ad Mitchell: Anyway, I still think that you should come back on the force; we need men like you. It seems like such a waste._

_LC Kevin: I'm sorry Admiral, you know I can't do that; not after what happened to my crew. It's too painful and I'd get bad looks and such from people._

_Ad Mitchell: Oh well, I tried; I will let you know if we have any information about your sister and the crew of the Starfire. Admiral Mitchell Fidge signing out._

* * *

><p>Admiral Fidge signed out of the chat server and Kevin thunked his head down on his desk loudly.<p>

"What am I going to do Sheila? Those Aug-Men are dangerous no matter how you look at it and I happen to know that they specifically were made to be the smartest and strongest of all them." He continued to hit his head on his desk. _Knock Knock Knock. _"Damn it, who's there?"

"It would be Dr. Picard your Lieutenant-ness."

"Oh, it's you Maria. Come on in, I just got done talking to the Admiral." Dr. Maria Picard walked through the kitchen door and Kevin took a good look at her. Her chocolate-brown curls bounced and her heals clicked on the kitchen tile as she walked toward him; her amber eyes smiled at him along with her red lips. "You look good!"

"I just got back from a party with some of my colleagues at the hospital. It was an anniversary party for the opening of the research lab." Maria explained; her thin face was smiling in recognition.

"Ah, so what made you decide to drop by?" Kevin's left eyebrow raised up in question.

"I thought you could use the company." She smiled.

"That's it?"

"I thought you knew by now that whenever I happen to drop by unexpectedly it's for business?" Dr. Piccard sighed. "As you know, recently there have been several attacks on Federation ships, bases and things of the like. There have been people researching these attacks and it's believed to be caused by the rebel group L.F.C."

"Why are you in on this? You're a doctor, not a field agent!" Kevin asked.

"My dear, you forget that I was a field agent for a while, and as a matter of fact, I've been asking around the scientific community for answers about the Aug-Men. Why they were created, what purpose they served for the Federation, why the Federation even funded a program like this in the first place and how the hell they escaped. It's been a hard task so far getting intell for the Admiral; after all I am only just a Doctor." Dr. Maria raised her eyebrows at the Lieutenant sitting down at the computer desk.

"*sigh* I know why you came. You want me to warm up the Admiral to let you and your team working on this to see the classified files. My answer to that is no." Kevin stood up and towed over Dr. Maria, crossing his arms in front of him to emphasis his point.

"Please Kevin? I really need your help on this one. Without that classified information we can't go any further in our studies. We're at a stopping point on this one, we have obtained all of the information we can on this and without the proper authorization there is no way we 'll be able to…"

"Maria, stop it. I've already told you no. I am sticking to my decision no matter how much you beg and plead with me. Do I have to give you a direct order?" Kevin sternly yelled, interrupted Dr. Maria's story and glared at her.

"No sir, I won't ask you again. I'm sorry for even trying." She told him in a calm manner. Kevin's eyes softened at Maria's remark and he plopped down in this computer chair, running his big hands through his short brown hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I have a bit of a short temper thing going on today. Have you watched the news recently?"

"The news? No, why?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he went back into the living room to turn on the TV.

"Welcome back viewers, we just had confirmation that the attack on the USS Starfire's transportation ship was indeed carried out by the L.F.C and its leader Patrick Fitzgerald. The transport ship went down in the Lacuna Sea yesterday evening. We have been broadcasting this information all day and will continue to do so. We have no whereabouts of the crew of the USS Starfire but, the transport ship has been recovered. Sources have told us that Fitzgerald hasn't been apprehended and has left orbit. All attempts of communicating with the lost crew men and women have failed." Kevin turned off the TV and slid onto the couch, placing his head in his hands.

"Your sister, Raven was on that ship wasn't she?" Maria gasped.

"Yeah, she was. Alright, this worrying has gone on far enough. I'm going out for a stiff drink; care to join me Dr. Picard?"  
>"Why not, I don't have anywhere to go." Dr. Picard smiled and followed Kevin to the front door of his small house.<p> 


End file.
